


It's Raining Drabbles

by Laisaxrem



Series: This Is Us [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anniversary, F/M, Halloween, Hatake Family, Marriage Proposal, RokuDaddy, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Slice of Life, parents life
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: Serie di brevi racconti dell'universo di This Is Us.





	1. My Love, my Life

**Author's Note:**

> Ho deciso di raccogliere tutte le storie più brevi delle mille parole perché ne sto scrivendo a bizzeffe e non mi sembrava che valesse la pena di lasciarle separate.  
All'inizio di ogni racconto ci sono le specifiche di relazioni, personaggi e tag.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I pensieri di Kakashi mentre diventa padre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATA: Lunedì 15 Maggio - anno 10  
TITOLO: My Love, my Life - ABBA
> 
> Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi  
Characters: Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Tsunade, Shizune, Hatake Megumi (OC)  
Additional Tags: Parents life

La gravidanza di Sakura non era stata una passeggiata. Nausee mattutine al primo trimestre, mal di testa e mal di schiena al secondo, gonfiore e svenimenti nell’ultimo. Kakashi aveva aiutato sua moglie il più possibile e per farlo aveva lasciato in mano a Naruto parte dei doveri d’Hokage (con Shikamaru a fargli da balia, ovviamente).

Il travaglio era iniziato alle tre di notte di una calda giornata di metà maggio. Kakashi aveva preso la donna tra le braccia e si era precipitato in ospedale, ordinando ai suoi ANBU di trovare immediatamente Tsunade. La Godaime era arrivata nemmeno dieci minuti più tardi accompagnata da Shizune. E le ore di travaglio si erano protratte sempre di più.

Ad un certo punto l’avevano fatto sedere sul letto, le gambe ai lati di Sakura, e lei gli si era appoggiata al petto. Le parlava, cercava di distrarla e di farle sentire la sua vicinanza. Sapeva che non era sufficiente questo per farle dimenticare i dolori del parto ma era tutto ciò che poteva fare.

Poi le contrazioni erano diventate più forti e più ravvicinate. Sakura urlava e urlava e spingeva e urlava. E lui si sentiva impotente. Forse Tsunade-hime aveva capito i suoi sentimenti perché l’aveva incoraggiato a prendere le mani di sua moglie e lui l’aveva fatto, grato di poter fingere di essere d’aiuto in qualche modo.

E così anche lui aveva iniziato a sentire dolore. E no, non si trattava di empatia verso la donna che amava. Era vero e proprio dolore fisico.

Alla fine due urli, il suo e quello di Sakura, ed un pianto. E il loro bambino era venuto al mondo.

«È una femmina», aveva annunciato Shizune, il volto illuminato da un sorriso. «Ed è perfettamente sana».

La Godaime aveva pulito velocemente il volto della piccola, l’aveva avvolta in una copertina e l’aveva posata tra le braccia esauste della neomamma.

Kakashi era completamente sconvolto e gli sembrava di vivere in un limbo. Sentiva ancora un dolore sordo e il sangue rombagli nelle orecchie. Ma più forte di tutto c’era una sensazione che gli colmava il cuore.

Sakura piangeva e rideva, tenendo la piccola contro il petto.

«Guardala Kakashi. È perfetta», aveva sussurrato, voltandosi appena per guardare in faccia il marito.

E lo era davvero. Nonostante la pelle rossa e macchiata di sangue e liquidi, nonostante gli occhi chiusi e la bocca strillante, nonostante l’assenza di capelli, era la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto.

«Vuoi prenderla in braccio?»

Certo che voleva. Moriva dalla voglia di stringere a sé sua figlia. Oh, era terrorizzato, certo, e quel dolore non pareva voler andar via, ma il bisogno di toccare quella creaturina, sentirla viva, e vera, e _sua_…

Sentiva le braccia pesanti, ma le sollevò per sfiorare le sue due donne. E Sakura trattenne il fiato.

«Oh, Kami-sama!», esclamò Tsunade, gli occhi fissi su di lui.

«Kakashi, ma cosa… Cos’hai fatto alle mani?»

Forse fu il tono allarmato che sentì nella voce della moglie, ma l’Hokage si costrinse a distogliere gli occhi da sua figlia per posarli sulle proprie mani.

«Oh».

Ecco perché sentiva dolore. A giudicare dall’aspetto, buona parte delle ossa delle mani di Kakashi erano rotte o incrinate. Sicuramente molte fratture erano scomposte. E le sfumature viola dei lividi rendevano lo spettacolo ancor più orribile da guardarsi.

«Ahi», sussurrò Kakashi quando Shizune si precipitò al suo fianco e gli sfiorò la mano destra.

«Sei sotto shock», gli comunicò la donna, fissandolo in modo strano, molto simile ad un rimprovero.

«Forse non avrei dovuto dirti di tenerle le mani», rifletté Tsunade mentre guardava con curiosità il risultato dei dolori del parto della sua allieva.

«Oh, Kakashi, mi dispiace tanto. Io...»

«Shh», la zittì lui, baciandole la fronte, distogliendo finalmente gli occhi da sua figlia per guardare quelli verde smeraldo della sua donna. «Sei la persona più importante della mia vita e mi hai appena fatto un dono che non credevo di volere o meritare. Per quello che m’importa potresti spezzarmi ogni singolo osso del corpo e sarei ancora qui a dirti grazie».

«Ti amo».

«Ti amo anche io».

«Sì, molto bello, ma ora tu esci da qui e ti fai aggiustare le ossa da Shizune», li interruppe Tsunade.

«Ma...»

«Subito. O ti rompo le gambe», minacciò la Godaime, lo sguardo che suggeriva di essere più che pronta ad attuare tale minaccia. Ma poi il suo volto s’intenerì ed aggiunse: «Loro saranno qui ad aspettarti. E potrai finalmente prendere tra le braccia tua figlia».

Kakashi guardò sua moglie che sorrise e gli diede una spintarella. Lui annuì, la baciò sulle labbra e si chinò per sfiorare la fronte della piccola.

«Torno subito, amore mio, vita mia».


	2. Trick or Treat till the Neighbors gonna Die of Fright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> È il primo Halloween di Megumi e Kakashi s'impegna al massimo per festeggiarlo a dovere. Ma a volte anche i piani dell'Hokage subiscono l'interferenza del destino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATA: Martedì 31 Ottobre, Venerdì 3 Novembre - anno 10  
TITOLO: This Is Halloween – Marilyn Manson  
Fictober 2019 – Day 16: “Listen. No, really, listen.”
> 
> Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino  
Characters: Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, Hatake Megumi (OC), Nara Shikadai (mentioned), Yamanaka Ino (mentioned)  
Additional Tags: Halloween, First Halloween, Dad Kakashi, Married couple

Kakashi aveva preparato tutto.

Aveva confezionato con della stoffa arancione il vestito da zucca per Megumi e aveva preparato anche i costumi per lui e sua moglie (spaventapasseri – neanche a dirlo – per lui e agricoltore per lei). Gli ci erano volute settimane ed aveva attinto a tutte le sue abilità con ago e filo, ma era tremendamente soddisfatto. La sua bambina era un incanto con quello addosso.

La mattina del 31 Ottobre si era svegliato spossato e con un po’ di nausea. Sentiva anche un filo di febbre ma aveva deciso di ignorarla ed era andato in ufficio prima del solito nella speranza di terminare presto i suoi doveri così da tornare a casa dalla sua famiglia: avevano appuntamento con Sai e gli altri per fare dolcetto o scherzetto e non voleva perdere un minuto.

Shikamaru l’aveva guardato con aria critica quando era arrivato in ufficio, un mezzo cipiglio in volto.

«Tutto bene, Kakashi-sensei?»

«Meravigliosamente», aveva risposto lui con un sorriso. «Shikadai è pronto per la serata?»

Il giovane aveva scrollato le spalle e posato sulla sua scrivania una nuova manciata di rotoli da leggere.

«Ha solo un anno, non ricorderà nulla».

Kakashi aveva scosso la testa sconsolato, incredulo che il suo assistente non capisse la meraviglia di festeggiare Halloween con il proprio figlio.

A metà giornata Shikamaru gli aveva portato il bento che Sakura aveva lasciato per lui e, ancora con quel cipiglio in volto, gli aveva chiesto di nuovo se stesse bene. Kakashi, la cui nausea era aumentata, aveva confermato che sì, stava perfettamente, e grazie tante.

Non aveva mangiato il bento. Si era sforzato di sbocconcellare un po’ dell’onigiri al salmone ma all’istante aveva sentito la necessità di vomitare e aveva desistito, optando per una tazza di tè caldo che aveva aiutato le sue mani a smettere di tremare.

Alle quattro del pomeriggio Shikamaru gli aveva annunciato che poteva tornare a casa, che il lavoro urgente era finito. Incredulo e barcollante, Kakashi aveva ringraziato il giovane e gli aveva dato appuntamento per la serata. Poi, lottando contro la nausea, il mal di testa e i brividi si era avvolto nel mantello ed era tornato a casa dalle sue due donne.

«Tadaima», aveva salutato mentre entrava nel genkan.

«Okae- Kami-sama! Kakashi!» Sakura, che aveva fatto capolino dalla cucina, gli era corsa incontro e gli aveva posato una mano sulla guancia. «Per l’amor di… tu bruci! Vieni a sederti». E l’aveva praticamente trascinato in salotto, dove Megumi dormiva beata sul pavimento.

Kakashi aveva tentato di racimolare abbastanza energie da chinarsi e coccolare sua figlia, ma non appena aveva tentato di muoversi aveva sentito la nausea montare e la vista gli si era oscurata.

«Forse ho preso l’influenza».

«“_Forse_”?» aveva ribattuto Sakura, incredula. «Questa mattina ti avevo detto di non uscire, ma tu no, non mi ascolti mai».

«Scusa. Ma dovevo finire il lavoro arretrato per poter tornare qui a fare dolcetto o scherzetto».

L’occhiata di Sakura era un misto di dolcezza e rabbia.

«Ascoltami, Kakashi», aveva iniziato con calma, accarezzando la guancia al marito ed al contempo obbligandolo a stare sdraiato. «No, davvero, ascoltami. Sei malato. Non puoi uscire al freddo in queste condizioni».

«Ma è il primo Halloween di Megumi…»

«E lei non ricorderà nulla. Possiamo fare delle fotografie qui, è sufficiente».

«Non è la stessa cosa… Non capisci…»

«Perché è così importante?»

«Perché questo giorno non tornerà», aveva sussurrato lui, voltando la testa per impedirle di guardarlo in volto. «Non voglio perdere niente con lei. E non voglio perdere niente con te. Voglio tutto quello che posso avere».

«Oh, Kakashi».

E Sakura l’aveva stretto a sé in un abbraccio quasi soffocante e l’aveva tenuto così mentre gli accarezzava i capelli e lui sentiva le forze abbandonarlo mentre finalmente cedeva alla stanchezza. Ma proprio prima di addormentarsi aveva sentito sua moglie dire: «Troverò una soluzione. Avrai il tuo Halloween con Megumi, te lo prometto».

Poi tutto era diventato buio.

* * *

L’Hokage era dovuto rimanere a letto tre giorni per riprendersi completamente dalla malattia. In realtà la cosa si era rivelata una benedizione perché Sakura aveva comunicato all’ospedale che sarebbe rimasta a casa per occuparsi di lui; così aveva potuto godersi tre giorni con sua moglie e sua figlia. Certo, aveva perso il primo Halloween di Megumi, ma ce ne sarebbero stati altri, no?

La sera del primo giorno del suo ritorno al lavoro, sorprendentemente Shikamaru l’aveva rispedito a casa presto. Era ancora convalescente, aveva detto, e non voleva che avesse una ricaduta perché durante la sua assenza era stato Naruto a ricoprire il ruolo di Hokage-ad-interim ed era stata una vera scocciatura (parole sue, non di Kakashi). Lui aveva fatto spallucce e non se lo era fatto ripetere due volte: se gli veniva fornita una scusa per allontanarsi da quell’ufficio, chi era lui per non afferrarla al volo?

Così era tornato a passo svelto verso casa. Stava per far scorrere la porta d’ingresso quando questa si era aperta all’improvviso. Sulla soglia c’era Sakura nel vestito da agricoltore che lui aveva preparato per lei, e tra le braccia stringeva la zucca più carina che Kakashi avesse mai visto, un ciuffo di capelli rosa che spuntavano da sotto il tessuto, gli occhi grigi che lo scrutavano.

«Che succede?» aveva chiesto lui, salutando con un bacio entrambe.

«Ti stavamo aspettando; sei in ritardo. Vai a cambiarti che dobbiamo uscire».

«Uscire?»

Sakura gli aveva rivolto uno di quei sorrisi che l’avevano fatto innamorare tanti anni prima.

«Per dolcetto o scherzetto. Ho organizzato tutto. Ino, Shikamaru e gli altri ci stanno aspettando».

«Oh, Sakura, ti amo così tanto».

«Ti amo anch’io. E adesso datti una mossa».

E Kakashi era volato al piano di sopra a cambiarsi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'idea è nata stamattina, così all'improvviso.  
Buon Halloween a tutti!


	3. Catch Me While I’m Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La piccola Megumi ha le coliche e la famiglia Hatake si ritrova in un vortice di assenza di sonno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATA: Sabato 2 Settembre - anno 10  
TITOLO: Catch Me While I’m Sleeping - Pink
> 
> Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi  
Characters: Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Hatake Megumi (OC), Nara Shikamaru, Tsunade (mentioned)  
Additional Tags: Dad Kakashi, Sleepy Kakashi, Insomnia

Megumi aveva pianto tutta la notte e tutto il giorno. Per il terzo giorno di fila.

Coliche, questa era la diagnosi di Tsunade, cosa che purtroppo non poteva essere curata con i jutsu medici in una bambina così piccola se non col rischio di danneggiarle permanentemente il sistema circolatorio del chakra. Così lui e Sakura si erano alternati nell’assistenza della loro figlia, ventiquattr’ore su ventiquattro.

Ed ora Kakashi era esausto. Aveva dormito pochissimo, in quei tre giorni, perché anche quando era Sakura ad occuparsi della piccola, i pianti (e la consapevolezza che sua figlia stava soffrendo così) lo tenevano sveglio.

La mattina del quarto giorno finalmente Megumi s’addormentò e Sakura crollò accanto a lei nemmeno dieci secondi più tardi. Kakashi mise nel lettino la prima e coprì la seconda con una coperta presa dall’armadio, e s’apprestò ad uscire di casa: c’erano delle carte urgenti ad attenderlo in ufficio che proprio non poteva rimandare. Sbadigliando sonoramente dietro la maschera caracollò verso il palazzo dell’Hokage e notò distrattamente che molte più persone del solito lo guardavano in modo strano. Oh, bè, non era in caso di occuparsi anche di quello; ci avrebbe pensato più avanti… magari dopo una ventina di ore di sonno. O anche trenta.

In un qualche modo arrivò fino al suo ufficio ignorando le occhiate e si lasciò andare a peso morto sulla sedia, tremendamente tentato di chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi andare – perché insomma, quella poltrona era dannatamente comoda, forse la cosa più comoda su cui avesse mai posato le sue membra. Ma era l’Hokage e aveva delle responsabilità.

Così, stropicciandosi un po’ gli occhi, afferrò il primo rotolo da esaminare. Dovette leggerlo tre volte per comprendere appieno la questione ed altre due prima di rendersi conto che gli serviva un certo documento che non aveva idea di dove fosse. Così s’alzò a malincuore da quella sedia così morbida e che sembrava cantare una ninna nanna al suo cervello esausto, e caracollò verso l’ufficio di Shikamaru. Il giovane era seduto alla scrivania, gli occhi che scorrevano veloci su un grosso libro pieno di planimetrie, e quando si accorse della sua presenza sollevò lo sguardo e lo squadrò da capo a piedi.

«Megumi non ha dormito, questa notte, eh?»

«Per niente. Ma si è addormentata prima che uscissi», spiegò Kakashi mentre iniziava a cercare nello scaffale la carta che gli serviva, senza successo. «Senti, sto lavorando su quella richiesta del clan Inuzuka e mi serve…»

«So cosa ti serve, Kakashi-sensei», rispose la voce di Shikamaru, ad un passo dal suo orecchio. Quando diavolo si era mosso? «E non è quel fascicolo. Devi tornare a casa e prenderti il resto della giornata libera».

«Non è necessario…»

«Sei in pigiama», lo interruppe lui, un sopracciglio alzato.

«Eh?» Kakashi si guardò e per un attimo pensò che il suo assistente fosse impazzito perché indossava il suo solito gilet sopra alla maglia nera. E poi notò il problema che Shikamaru aveva visto – e anche il resto del Villaggio, a giudicare dalle occhiate che l’avevano seguito lungo tutto il tragitto da casa sua fin lì: invece dei pantaloni della divisa portava il suo paio di pantaloni del pigiama, rosa, con cuoricini e piccoli carlini danzanti. «Oh».

«Vai a casa, Kakashi-sensei», lo incoraggiò Shikamaru, con il tono un po’ più dolce. «Konoha non andrà a fuoco solo perché il suo Hokage si prende un giorno di pausa».

«Il mio dovere…»

«… è il benessere del Villaggio, sì. E pensi di poter svolgere il tuo lavoro correttamente, in questo stato?»

«È solo un pigiama…»

«Il rotolo su cui stai lavorando. Quante volte l’hai dovuto leggere?»

«Maa. Tre?» L’occhiataccia incredula di Shikamaru lo fece sospirare: assomigliava troppo a Shikaku, quel ragazzo. «Ok, cinque. Va bene, ricevuto, me ne torno a casa. Despota. A volte mi chiedo chi sia l’Hokage, qui».

«Chiamerò Naruto», l’ignorò lui. «Un po’ di pratica farà bene al suo apprendistato. Buonanotte, Kakashi-sensei».

«Sì, grazie, buon lavoro», borbottò il Rokudaime, avviandosi verso l’uscita.

Ora che anche l’ultimo brandello di responsabilità gli era stato levato dalle spalle, il suo cervello parve spegnersi e si riaccese solo quando varcò la soglia della sua camera da letto. Come ci era arrivato fin lì? Non lo sapeva e in quel momento non gli interessava. Tutto ciò che riusciva a vedere era il materasso morbido e sua moglie e sua figlia che dormivano beate.

Si addormentò nell’istante in cui posò la testa sul cuscino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi diverte scrivere di Kakashi in versione papà normale? Diavolo, sì. In Naruto l’abbiamo conosciuto come grande guerriero, insegnante non particolarmente capace, mentore, amico e in parte Hokage. Ora voglio vedere il suo lato fluffoso perché insomma, sarà anche il sexy e terribile Copia-Ninja, ma non posso credere che, se avesse figli, non sarebbe un padre innamorato.  
P.S.: Amo Megumi alla follia, nel caso non si fosse notato. Amo tutti i figli della KakaSaku (e gli altri bambini della nuova generazione), ma Megumi ha rubato un pezzo del mio cuore.


	4. Just One Night I’d Like to Spend with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> È il sesto anniversario di matrimonio di Sakura e Kakashi e l'ormai ex Hokage sta cercando qualcuno che faccia da babysitter ai suoi due meravigliosi figli per permettere a lui e sua moglie di festeggiare in tranquillità.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATA: Giovedì 22 Aprile - anno 14  
TITOLO: Just One Night - Ekolu
> 
> Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi  
Characters: Hatake Kakashi, Pakkun, Ninken, Haruno Sakura, Hatake Megumi (OC), Hatake Aki (OC)  
Additional Tags: Anniversary, Ninken babysitter

Kakashi era seduto sui tatami in salotto, un ninken irritabile davanti a lui che lo scrutava col suo muso corrucciato. Stava cercando di convincerlo ad occuparsi dei suoi due bambini per la serata.

«No».

Con scarso successo.

«Oh fai il bravo, Pakkun. È solo per qualche ora», cercò di ammansirlo.

«Non ho intenzione di tenere quei due mostri nemmeno per un secondo, figuriamoci per ore».

«Tu adori i miei figli», l’accusò Kakashi. Perché per quanto Pakkun facesse il duro la realtà era che avrebbe ucciso lo stesso Kakashi per difendere Megumi e Aki (la cosa lo inteneriva e spaventava al contempo).

«Forse. Ma ho i miei impegni; chiedi a Naruto».

Kakashi sbuffò, contrariato.

«Naruto è l’Hokage, non ha tempo di fare da babysitter».

«Nemmeno io ho tempo».

Esasperato dalla plateale menzogna, Kakashi decise di tentare la strada della ragionevolezza.

«Pakkun, è il primo anniversario di matrimonio in cui non sono Hokage. Voglio passare la serata con mia moglie. Soli. In pace».

«Potevi pensarci prima di fare dei cuccioli».

«Pakkun…»

E lo guardò fisso. Sakura chiamava quell’espressione “occhi da cucciolo bastonato” e su di lei funzionava sempre. Doveva solo incrociare le dita e sperare che colpisse qualcosa anche in Pakkun.

«Va bene, ma voglio una ricompensa», cedette questi infine e l’Hokage gioì internamente.

«La mia eterna gratitudine?» tentò, speranzoso. Ma sapeva perfettamente ciò che voleva il suo ninken.

«Qualcosa di più tangibile, in realtà».

«Ho capito. Un mese di quei dolcetti che vi piacciono tanto».

«Un anno».

«Non esagerare. Quattro ore di babysitteraggio non valgono certo un anno di dolcetti», tentò di essere ragionevole Kakashi. Avrebbe dato loro un anno di dolcetti, se fosse stato l’unico modo per uscire con Sakura da soli? Senza esitare un secondo. Ma ciò non voleva dire che non avrebbe tentato di strappare un accordo più vantaggioso per sé: dodici anni sul seggio dell’Hokage gli avevano insegnato qualcosa, dopotutto.

«Sei mesi», propose Pakkun, guardandolo storto.

«Uno».

«Sei».

«Uno».

«Ragazzi, non fatemi intervenire!» giunse la voce di Sakura dalla stanza accanto, vagamente minacciosa.

«Va bene. Facciamo quattro mesi, uno per ogni ora».

«Accetto», grugnì Pakkun. «E se tornerete tardi aggiungeremo di conseguenza».

«Affare fatto», acconsentì l’uomo, afferrando la zampa tesa del ninken, soddisfatto.

«Siete peggio dei bambini, voi due».

Kakashi si voltò e si trovò davanti Sakura avvolta in un bellissimo yukata verde con disegni di papaveri, Aki stretto al seno e Megumi che le camminava accanto, la piccola mano stretta nella sua.

«Pacchan!» esclamò la bambina correndo incontro a Pakkun, che la accolse festante. Il traditore.

«Ho trovato i babysitter per oggi», annunciò soddisfatto.

E richiamò gli altri sette ninken che fissarono Pakkun interrogativi.

«Quattro mesi di dolcetti per stare coi bambini questa sera», comunicò questi mentre lasciava che Megumi lo prendesse in braccio (più o meno, dato che il sedere del ninken strusciava il pavimento).

Il branco iniziò a latrare di gioia e Sakura rise.

«L’avremmo fatto gratis, Boss, lo sai?» dichiarò Bisuke, avvicinandosi per ricevere una carezza sul fianco.

«Ah, davvero?» chiese Kakashi un po’ acido, lanciando un’occhiata a Pakkun che lo ignorò beatamente, ora sdraiato sul tatami con Megumi che gli massaggiava la pancia e rideva.

Nel frattempo Sakura si era inginocchiata ed aveva deposto a terra Aki, che zampettava in giro seguendo Shiba e Urushi. Sua moglie invece stava coccolando Bull, che aveva chiuso gli occhi e pareva sulla via dell’addormentarsi.

«Sakura-chan, sono appena stato imbrogliato», piagnucolò, continuando ad accarezzare Bisuke e cercando di nascondere il sorriso. «Difendimi».

«Sai bene che se dovessi scegliere tra te e i ninken sceglierei loro», lo punzecchiò lei, facendogli l’occhiolino.

«Crudele».

«E noi sceglieremmo Sakura senza esitare», intervenne Pakkun, che ad occhi chiusi si stava ancora godendo le coccole di sua figlia. Il traditore. «Come fa i grattini dietro alle orecchie lei…»

Una serie di grugniti di conferma venne dagli altri ninken.

Kakashi sbuffò e si alzò, avvicinandosi a sua moglie.

«Ok, sono stanco di venir vessato in casa mia. Andiamo, Sakura, il nostro tavolo ci aspetta». E le offrì una mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi.

«Fate i bravi. E non tornate a casa con un’altra pagnotta nel forno», li salutò Guruku.

«Non ascoltatelo. Vogliamo un cucciolo nuovo con cui giocare», ribatté Akino.

Kakashi si sentì arrossire (e la risata di Sakura non aiutò le sue stupide guance a darsi una calmata). Poi sua moglie gli diede un bacio, lo prese per mano ed uscì dal salotto, trascinandoselo appresso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un altro assaggio della famiglia Hatake in azione. Li adoro. Giuro, li adoro. Soprattutto i cuccioli. Ed è un po’ imbarazzante dato che li ho creati io, ma non posso farne a meno.  
Kakashi e Sakura torneranno con una pagnotta in forno? Spoiler: No. Ciò significa che non ci saranno altri piccoli KakaSaku in futuro? Spoiler: assolutamente no.


	5. And you’re gonna Hear me Roar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura torna a casa dopo una giornata di lavoro per trovare suo marito in compagnia di qualcuno che non si sarebbe mai aspettata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATA: Domenica 12 Luglio - anno 8  
TITOLO: Roar - Katy Perry
> 
> Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi  
Characters: Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, Yoru (OC), Pakkun (mentioned)  
Additional Tags: New family member, Merried couple, Kakashi is a cat-person

Sakura rientrò quella sera tardi, di corsa e grondante d’acqua, per trovare suo marito, il grande Rokudaime Hokage, sdraiato sui tatami del salotto, addormentato, con un libro accanto a sé e una piccola palla di pelo nera sulla pancia. Stava per chiedere chi fosse il nuovo arrivato del branco quando questi si stiracchiò e spalancò gli occhi azzurri. Pochi secondi dopo anche Kakashi aprì i suoi per poi sgranarli all’istante quando notò la nuova arrivata.

«Ah, Sakura… Okaeri. Io… mi sono addormentato».

«Perché hai un gatto in braccio?»

«Gatto? Quale gatto?» chiese lui, mettendosi seduto e posando a terra l’animale che lo guardò con aria un po’ stranita.

«Kakashi…»

«Diciamo che l’ho più o meno trovato», confessò infine, sotto lo sguardo severo di Sakura.

«E cosa ci fa in casa nostra?»

A Sakura sembrava di essere davanti ad uno di quei pazienti che fornivano informazioni con il contagocce e che dovevano essere pungolati per ore. Oh, aspetta, suo marito era _proprio _quel tipo di paziente. Solo che ora non erano in ospedale e lui non era infortunato… non ancora, almeno, non se si decideva a spiegare perché diavolo un gatto stava dormendo sul petto di Hatake amo-i-cani-sono-anche-il-mio-animale-da-richiamo Kakashi.

«Era in giardino, Sakura! Sotto la pioggia! Non potevo ignorarlo e basta!»

«Hai ragione, è stato un bel gesto da parte tua», confermò la kunoichi, inginocchiandosi e allungando una mano per permettere al gattino di annusarle le dita. «Ma la mia domanda rimane: perché è in casa nostra?»

Silenzio.

«Perché l’ho adottato?»

«Tu cosa?»

«L’ho fatto per te…» iniziò Kakashi ma, notando il cipiglio di Sakura, raddrizzò il tiro. «Ok, ho sempre voluto un gatto, sin da quando ero un bambino».

«Tu hai un branco di _otto ninken_, lo sai vero?»

«Non ho detto che non amo i cani. Li amo tantissimo», s’affrettò ad aggiungere l’Hokage. «Ma i gatti… Sono così furbi e distaccati e coccoloni insieme. E sono agili, e morbidi, e dormono un sacco. _E fanno le fusa!_»

Sakura si ritrovò a sorridere senza volerlo, trascinata dall’entusiasmo e dagli occhi scintillanti di suo marito. E proprio in quel momento il gattino decise che la nuova arrivata meritava il suo tempo e le si acciambellò in grembo, le palpebre che si chiudevano su quegli occhioni azzurri.

«Va bene, va bene, può restare», cedette infine, come se potesse dire di no a Kakashi mentre faceva quella faccia. «Come pensi di spiegarlo al branco?»

Il sorriso di vittoria scemò dal suo volto.

«Potresti dire che tu volevi un gatto ed io, da buon marito che teme i pugni di sua moglie, ho acconsentito», tentò, incerto, e Sakura dovette trattenere una risata.

«Non mentirò ai ninken, Kakashi», asserì lei, severa.

«Non vuoi questa meraviglia?»

«Certo che sì. Io amo i gatti, e tu lo sai bene. Ma non mentirò ai ninken», ripeté.

«Se gli dicessi che voglio un gatto, Pakkun esigerebbe la mia testa in un cesto», brontolò Kakashi, tornando a sdraiarsi a terra, una mano che gli reggeva il mento e l’altra che sfiorava delicatamente il pelo nero del nuovo membro della loro piccola grande famiglia.

«Un rischio che dovrai correre».

«Ok, ok, ho capito. Domani lo –» Un’occhiataccia da Sakura. «Va bene, gli parlo subito».

«Bravo bambino».

* * *

La trattativa tra Kakashi e Pakkun era durata quasi un’ora ed era notte fonda quando il ninken li aveva lasciati soli. Appena questi era sparito in una nuvola di fumo il Rokudaime si era lasciato cadere a terra ed aveva appoggiato la testa in grembo a Sakura (il gattino stava graffiando e morsicando la copertina arancione di _Icha Icha Paradise_ ed il fatto che Kakashi non avesse ancora urlato indignato era sintomo di quanto fosse innamorato).

«Allora hai ottenuto una grande vittoria, Rokudaime-sama…»

«Sei mesi di dolcetti, Sakura, sei mesi di dolcetti», borbottò Kakashi. «Diventeranno grassi. Palle di lardo».

«Non esagerare adesso. Puoi sempre prendere quei dolcetti dietetici di cui parlava Hana-san», cercò di consolarlo lei mentre iniziava ad accarezzargli i capelli in gesti lenti.

In quel momento la palla di pelo abbandonò il suo gioco e trotterellò verso di loro cadendo miseramente alla fine del percorso quando le zampe posteriori accelerarono troppo rispetto a quelle anteriori facendolo inciampare.

«Come lo chiamiamo?» chiese Kakashi tra le risate

«Come _la_ chiamiamo. È femmina», specificò Sakura, allungando un braccio per raccogliere il cucciolo e posarlo sul petto di suo marito.

«Oh, certo, lo sapevo», disse questi, iniziando a coccolare il micino. «Allora come la chiamiamo?»

Sakura tacque un momento e si dedicò all’osservazione del batuffolo di pelo nero. Non aveva mai visto un gatto _così _nero: non solo i peli ma anche vibrisse, naso e perfino i gommini erano neri.

«Cosa ne dici di Yoru?»

«“Notte”. Mi piace», disse Kakashi con un sorriso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Io sono un tipo da gatti. Datemi un gatto, una foto di un gatto, qualunque cosa che vagamente ricordi un gatto e sarò felice. I cani al contrario non mi piacciono granché (anche se loro, inspiegabilmente, mi adorano).  
Comunque ho sempre pensato che Kakashi è tremendamente simile ad un gatto, quindi l'idea di lui che ne adotta uno era troppo ghiotta per lasciarsela scappare. E i gatti neri sono i miei preferiti (al momento ne ho uno che si chiama Achille perché ha le punte di un piedino bianche, e tutto il resto è nerissimo, sembra proprio come se qualcuno l'avesse tenuto per la zampa ed immerso nell'inchiostro).


	6. Snowing and Blowing up Bushels of Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La mattina della vigilia di Natale Konoha si sveglia coperta di neve: è la situazione ideale per una battaglia a palle di neve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATA: Giovedì 24 Dicembre - anno 2  
TITOLO: Jingle Bell Rock - Randy Travis
> 
> Relationships: /  
Characters: Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, Tsunade, Sarutobi Konohamaru, Umino Iruka (mentioned), Kazamatsuri Moegi (mentioned), Ise Udon (mentioned)  
Additional Tags: Snowball fight

La neve era arrivata presto, quell’anno, e come ogni volta che ciò capitava il clima di Konoha poi aveva fatto in modo che si sciogliesse tutta nel giro di un paio di giorni. Una nuova ondata di caldo era tornata a metà novembre ed era perdurata per quasi un mese facendo preoccupare tremendamente gli erboristi. Il freddo era poi tornato all’improvviso, come uno schiaffo in piena faccia, causando una terribile epidemia d’influenza.

La mattina della Vigilia di Natale il Villaggio si svegliò immerso in una nevicata meravigliosa, i tetti già bianchi, grossi fiocchi che continuavano a scendere ininterrotti creando un paesaggio da fiaba. E mentre gli adulti erano costretti a faticare per liberare le strade e i tetti, i bambini si divertivano un mondo a scivolare e costruire fortini per le battaglie.

Sakura uscì dall’ospedale quel mattino dopo un giorno ed una notte di lavoro (l’influenza, che aveva risparmiato lei, aveva mietuto molte vittime tra i suoi colleghi obbligandola a fare doppi turni per non lasciar scoperti i pazienti); con lei c’era Naruto che era rimasto due giorni in ospedale per sistemare la protesi che recentemente gli aveva dato qualche problema nei combattimenti.

«Sakura-chan! Hai visto? Ha nevicato!» esclamò il ragazzo, eccitato, iniziando a correre e saltellare nello strato bianco.

Sakura sorrise.

«Sono rimasta a guardare per tutta la notte».

«Non dovevi lavorare?» la punzecchiò lui mentre si chinava a raccogliere una manciata di neve.

«Sorvegliare duecento malati d’influenza che dormono non è esattamente qualcosa che richieda la mia totale attenzione, sai».

«Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, giochiamo a palle di neve?»

La kunoichi sollevò un sopracciglio e scrutò l’amico con cipiglio severo.

«Sono un’adulta, Naruto. Non _gioco _a palle di neve».

«Oh».

_Splash!_

Una manciata di neve lo colpì dritto in faccia e Naruto rimase comicamente a fissarla con occhi spalancati.

«Io faccio _battaglie _a palle di neve».

Il sorriso sul volto del giovane divenne così ampio che Sakura si chiese se gli dolessero le guance. E poi la battaglia iniziò e lei smise di pensarci, troppo concentrata a evitare i bolidi che le venivano addosso.

* * *

Mezz’ora dopo s’era creata una piccola folla nella strada fuori dall’ospedale. Kiba ed Akamaru si erano buttati nella mischia appena li avevano visti. Sai era rimasto in disparte un poco ad osservare, prendendo appunti e facendo domande sciocche sul senso della loro attività finché Sakura gli aveva tappato la bocca con una manciata di neve e l’aveva trascinato nel gioco. Poi si erano aggiunti Konohamaru, Udon e Moegi e con loro un paio di bambini dell’Accademia. Iruka-sensei ed un paio di civili li osservavano sorridendo (e scuotendo un po’ il capo).

La strada era piena di risate e ad un certo punto Sakura si accorse che erano comparsi anche Tsunade-sama e Kakashi che li guardavano da un angolo mentre parlavano a bassa voce. La kunoichi non vi badò molto e riprese la sua lotta.

Finché una palla di neve lanciata malamente da Naruto non andò ad impattare contro il volto mascherato dell’Hokage.

Il silenzio calò sulla strada.

«Merda! Ho colpito l’Hokage», imprecò l’Uzumaki.

«Hai colpito l’Hokage!» sussurrò Konohamaru, abbandonando l’enorme palla di neve che stava compattando. «Sei nei guai, Naruto-niisan», aggiunse quando vide Kakashi fare cenno al suo aggressore di avvicinarsi.

Tsunade, accanto a lui, cercava di trattenere le risate… senza troppo successo, peraltro.

«Kakashi-sensei, io… Mi dispiace, è stato un -»

Una manciata di neve colpì l’uomo dritto in faccia.

«- incidente?»

Naruto e gli altri si voltarono a guardare Sakura, i volti spaesati e lei ricambiò le occhiate sorridendo mentre si scrollava la neve dalle mani.

«Che hai fatto, Sakura-chan?!» ululò Naruto

«Haruno Sakura», chiamò piano Kakashi mentre si puliva la neve dal volto. «Hai appena colpito il tuo Hokage?»

«Sì, Hokage-sama», rispose lei, la faccia seria guastata dalle labbra che si stavano lentamente incurvando in un ghigno.

«In faccia…»

«Sì, Hokage-sama».

«Con una palla di neve…»

«Sì, _Hokage-sama_», rispose ancora lei, calcando per bene l’onorifico.

«Potrei farti arrestare per insubordinazione, lo sai?»

«Potresti», convenne la kunoichi con una scrollata di spalle. E una manciata di neve la colpì dritta in faccia.

Sakura sentì a malapena Naruto sussurrare uno sbalordito «Kakashi-sensei?» perché immediatamente la Godaime scoppiò in una grassa risata. E mentre si puliva la neve dagli occhi e cercava di trattenersi, anche l’Hokage la seguì immediatamente e lei si unì a loro sotto le occhiate sbalordite degli altri.

Poi Kakashi si chinò a raccogliere altra neve e nello sbalordimento generale si unì alla battaglia.

Mezz’ora dopo un ANBU comparve all’improvviso accanto a Tsunade che mise fine al combattimento richiamando Kakashi al suo dovere. Questi sorrise ai ragazzi, diede una pacca sulla schiena a Naruto e scompigliò i capelli a Sakura.

«Ci vediamo domani alla festa», disse mentre si allontanava. «E dovresti lavorare sulla tua mira, Sakura-chan».

«La mia mira va benissimo!» gli urlò dietro, ancora sorridendo.

Poi si voltò verso i suoi amici e riprese la battaglia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La scena di Naruto che colpisce per sbaglio Kakashi è liberamente ispirata al film "Le 5 Leggende".


	7. Let yourself Be Enchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura, incinta, ha delle rimostranze da presentare a suo marito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATA: Giovedì 6 Giugno - anno 12  
TITOLO: Ever Ever After - Carrie Underwood
> 
> Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi  
Characters: Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Hatake Megumi (OC), Yoru (OC), Yamanaka Inojin (mentioned)  
Additional Tags: Dad Kakashi, Pregnant Sakura

Era stato un giorno leggero, per Kakashi. Una settimana leggera, in realtà. Sasuke era partito per una missione perciò Naruto era pieno di energie non sfruttate (non che Kakashi volesse pensare troppo a come usasse le sue energie quando invece l’Uchiha era presente). Perciò aveva deciso di lasciare al futuro Nanadaime le ultime scartoffie della giornata ed era tornato a casa.

Entrambe le sue ragazze erano in giardino, Sakura sdraiata sull’engawa e Megumi che correva (e cadeva) nell’erba inseguendo Yoru. Kakashi rimase un momento ad osservare sua figlia e poteva giurare che la gatta la lasciasse avvicinare abbastanza perché la bambina quasi le afferrasse la coda per poi balzare in avanti, fuori portata. A volte pensava che si trattasse di un ninneko in incognito… poi si dava dell’idiota da solo.

«Ehi, okaeri», lo salutò Sakura, mettendosi a sedere con calma: aveva la pressione un po’ bassa, ultimamente, anche se i disagi di questa seconda gravidanza erano niente in confronto a quelli che aveva sopportato con la prima.

«Tadaima», sussurrò lui inginocchiandosi sul legno bollente e baciando sua moglie attraverso la maschera. «Come stai?»

«Tuo figlio scalcia come un matto», disse Sakura, sfiorandogli la guancia ed abbassando il tessuto per poi far combaciare ancora le loro labbra. Aveva appena iniziato a toccare la lingua di lei con la sua, ottenendo anche un piccolo gemito compiaciuto da sua moglie, quando un urletto li fece separare con un sospiro.

«Tōchan!» Megumi si era finalmente accorta di lui e aveva abbandonato il suo gioco per correre verso di loro, arrampicarsi goffamente sul genkan e buttarsi tra le braccia spalancate di Kakashi, il gatto a breve distanza da lei.

«Ciao, piccola mia», la salutò Kakashi mentre la bambina gli stampava un bacio appiccicoso sulla guancia. «Hai fatto la brava oggi?»

«Tì! Ma Yoru noggioca», si lamentò lei, scoccando un’occhiataccia al gatto, mentre i due adulti cercavano di non ridere.

«È perché vuoi tirarle la coda», le spiegò, per l’ennesima volta, Sakura. «Anche a te non piace quando Inojin ti tira i capelli, giusto?»

«Tì…» borbottò Megumi. «Con Pacchan potto».

«Già, ma Yoru non è Pakkun».

La bimba parve pensarci un po’ su, lo sguardo che passava da Kakashi e Sakura al gatto che, a poca distanza, si puliva il lucido pelo nero.

«Potto giocae?»

«Ma certo, piccola. Ma non far male a Yoru, ok?» l’autorizzò Kakashi, scompigliandole i capelli rosa.

La bambina annuì e tornò a dedicarsi alla sua attività precedente.

«Ehi, cosa ne dici se preparo qualcosa e mangiamo qui fuori?» propose lo shinobi, deducendo dalla posizione del sole che era quasi ora di cena.

«Sarebbe meraviglioso».

* * *

Dopo cena Megumi si era addormentata coccolando Yoru e Kakashi l’aveva portata in camera sua per poi tornare da Sakura, non prima di essersi fermato a prendere una caraffa di tè freddo e un paio di libri. Si sedette sul legno ancora caldo del genkan, la testa di sua moglie in grembo, ed entrambi si misero a leggere in silenzio, sfiorandosi di tanto in tanto, Kakashi che a volte si chinava per darle un bacio lieve. Ad un certo punto Sakura iniziò a sospirare e agitarsi, le mani che continuavano a spostare la maglietta.

Kakashi sollevò lo sguardo dal suo libro e la scrutò, un po’ preoccupato.

«C’è qualcosa che non va?»

«Mi è aumentato di nuovo il seno!» esclamò Sakura indicando l’oggetto del suo disappunto mentre continuava a trafficare con la stoffa. «Ed è tutta colpa di tuo figlio!»

Ok, il tono era discretamente minaccioso, adesso. Kakashi decise di avanzare con cautela.

«E?» chiese piano, sfiorandole i capelli con delicatezza nella speranza di acquietarla.

«Come sarebbe a dire? Devo andare a comprare dei reggiseni nuovi. _Di nuovo_. E le magliette iniziano a starmi strette. _Di nuovo_».

«Ah, capisco», mormorò lui tornando a leggere il suo romanzo.

Sakura gli lanciò un’occhiataccia ma si accomodò meglio su di lui e chiuse gli occhi. Dopo qualche minuto, quando la sentì respirare con lentezza e regolarità e capì che si era addormentata, s’arrischiò a squadrarle per bene il petto.

No, non riusciva proprio a trovare il lato negativo della situazione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia, o meglio la parte finale, è ispirata alle lamentele di una mia amica che, ormai quasi sette anni fa, era incinta della sua prima bambina e doveva continuare a comprare reggiseni nuovi.  
Vi ho già detto che amo Megumi e la famiglia Hatake in generale, sì? Ecco, aspettatevi tante altre storielle di questo tipo perché amo parlare della quotidianità dei miei personaggi, anche di cose stupide come questa (anche se qui ci sono un paio di elementi fondamentali per il futuro ma ne riparleremo più avanti).


	8. And I’m so Dizzy (don’t Know What Hit me) but I’ll Be Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru e Kakashi iniziano ad instaurare un rapporto d'amicizia ripensando ad Asuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATA: Venerdì 22 Gennaio - anno 3  
TITOLO: All of Me - John Legend
> 
> Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Nara Shikamaru  
Characters: Nara Shikamaru, Hatake Kakashi, Nara Shikaku (mentioned), Sarutobi Asuma (mentioned)  
Additional Tags: Shogi

Era un giorno particolarmente freddo, a Konoha, e Shikamaru era arrivato in ufficio prima del solito per svolgere della corrispondenza urgente riguardo la missione ANBU in corso. Era rimasto alquanto stupito di trovare l’Hokage nella poltrona a quell’ora. Non che Kakashi fosse un Hokage pigro (sorprendentemente, infatti, era l’esatto opposto), ma sapeva che l’uomo era tornato a casa solo dopo la mezzanotte e non erano nemmeno le sei del mattino quando lui era arrivato al palazzo.

Capiva l’urgenza di Kakashi, davvero; la missione congiunta con Suna era un rischio tremendo e, in caso di fallimento, poteva precipitare l’Alleanza in una nuova guerra. Ma doveva anche prendersi cura di sé stesso o sarebbe crollato.

E infatti quella mattina il lavoro era andato a rilento così, dopo pranzo, Shikamaru prese una decisione e fece un salto veloce a casa sua. Quando tornò marciò dritto verso l’ufficio e chiuse la porta dietro di sé prima di lasciar cadere sulla scrivania il suo set da shōgi, e quando Kakashi si accorse che non erano altre carte da leggere lo squadrò incuriosito e sollevò un sopracciglio.

«Sai giocare a shōgi, Kakashi-sensei, giusto?» Un cenno d’assenso. «Bene». E Shikamaru iniziò a posizionare i pezzi sulla shōgiban.

«Che stai facendo?»

«Preparo. Ora tu ed io faremo una partita».

«È solo primo pomeriggio. Abbiamo del lavoro da sbrigare», protestò l’Hokage mentre lanciava un’occhiata preoccupata alla pila di carte che attendevano la sua attenzione.

«Hai impiegato tutta la mattina per fare una cosa che solitamente avresti svolto in un’ora», disse il giovane, continuando a mettere i pezzi ai loro posti. «Hai bisogno di una pausa».

«Posso leggere uno dei miei libri…»

«Potresti. Ma lo shōgi è più costruttivo».

«Hai mai letto uno degli _Icha Icha_, Shikamaru-kun? Perché se l’avessi letto non -»

«Li ho letti. Tutti», lo informò in tono piatto. «Quando avevo sedici anni. Volevo capire perché un ninja abile quanto te ne fosse ossessionato».

«E l’hai capito?» chiese l’Hokage, gli occhi sorridenti.

«Penso di sì. Scegli», disse, presentandogli i pugni chiusi.

L’uomo non si prese la briga di ribattere ancora ed ubbidì. Gyokushō. Entrambi posizionarono il loro re sulla tavola e Shikamaru attese la mossa del suo avversario. Che non venne.

«Sono anni che non gioco a shōgi», spiegò Kakashi, gli occhi piegati in un’espressione a metà tra il nostalgico e il malinconico.

«Ci giocavi con Asuma, vero?»

Il suo sensei gli aveva accennato la cosa forse un paio di volte e Shikamaru aveva archiviato l’informazione come non utile. Quando poi Asuma era morto e Kakashi aveva accompagnato lui e i suoi compagni nella loro missione di vendetta, aveva riesumato tutte quelle piccole informazioni che il suo sensei gli aveva dato riguardo al Copia-Ninja e il fatto che i due avessero giocato a shōgi insieme aveva assunto un nuovo significato. Era stato dopo la morte di Kakuzu e Hidan (per quanto questi potesse essere considerato morto, almeno) che Shikamaru si era interessato a Kakashi, al suo passato, alle sue abilità, alla sua relazione con Asuma e Kurenai e sì, anche alla sua passione per _Icha Icha_. Alla fine delle sue ricerche il suo rispetto per lo shinobi era aumentato esponenzialmente e aveva deciso che poteva avere fiducia in Kakashi quanto il suo sensei ne aveva avuta in lui. Era stato strano, per il giovane, capire che al mondo esisteva un adulto, all’infuori di suo padre e Asuma, che gli ispirava fiducia e che era disposto a seguire. Era stato strano ma anche bello e in qualche modo era stato un sollievo.

«Sì. Non era molto bravo ma gli piaceva provare», disse Kakashi scuotendo appena il capo, gli occhi piegati in un’espressione contenta.

«No, non era affatto bravo», convenne Shikamaru con un sorriso.

Erano passati tre anni dalla morte del suo sensei e, sebbene facesse ancora male pensare a lui, ormai non era più come ricevere un kunai dritto nel cuore ogni volta che qualcuno ne parlava. Rivederlo durante la Guerra, dover combattere contro di lui, era stata una delle esperienze peggiori nella breve vita di Shikamaru, ma l’aveva superato, e da un lato l’aveva anche aiutato a far pace con sé stesso.

«Allora cominciamo?» chiese, scrutando l’Hokage.

«Cominciamo».

* * *

Mezz’ora dopo Shikamaru fissava la shōgiban ad occhi spalancati.

«Ho perso…»

«Mmm. Così sembra», disse Kakashi, il compiacimento (e lo stupore) evidente nei suoi occhi. «Forse non ero così arrugginito come pensavo».

«Non ho mai perso a shōgi», sussurrò Shikamaru, la mente che ripercorreva velocemente tutti i passaggi della partita per capire dove aveva sbagliato. «Tranne che contro mio padre».

«È stato lui ad insegnarmi a giocare». Le parole sommesse di Kakashi attirarono la sua attenzione e sollevò il capo a fissarlo. «Shikaku venne da me qualche giorno dopo il funerale di Minato-sensei e in qualità di comandante dei jōnin mi ordinò di presentarmi a casa sua quella sera. Mi aspettavo il plotone d’esecuzione», ridacchiò, «e invece trovai un manuale alto otto centimetri ed un set di shōgi e l’ordine di imparare le regole entro la sera seguente».

«Tipico di mio padre».

«Già. Da quel giorno ricevetti l’ordine di passare a casa vostra tutti i mercoledì sera, se non mi trovavo in missione».

Tra i due uomini calò il silenzio, entrambi persi nei propri pensieri, mentre iniziavano a riordinare.

«So che Asuma ti ha parlato del significato del Re se si paragonano i pezzi dello shōgi al Villaggio», disse ad un tratto Kakashi, la voce bassa. «È un quesito che mi pose Shikaku molti anni fa ed io lo ripetei ad Asuma quando finalmente lo compresi».

Shikamaru si bloccò.

«Forse ti sembrerà strano detto da me, ma sappi che loro sono fieri di te, dell’uomo che stai diventando, quanto lo sono io».

Shikamaru chiuse gli occhi, i volti di suo padre e del suo sensei che gli balenavano nella mente. Faceva male sapere che loro non erano lì per vedere fin dove era arrivato e soprattutto dove stava andando, e una parte di lui voleva dire a Kakashi di chiudere la bocca. Ma la realtà era che quelle parole l’avevano colpito profondamente perché dentro di sé sapeva che erano vere, e sentirle pronunciate così pacatamente era un balsamo per la sua anima.

Perciò sorrise appena e raccolse la shōgiban e il sacchetto dei pezzi e s’alzò.

«Sentimentale. Non ti si addice. Che seccatura», disse con un mezzo sorriso. «E adesso rimettiti a lavorare, la pausa è finita».

«Sissignore».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penso che lavorare a stretto contatto come fanno Kakashi e Shikamaru crei inevitabilmente una certa intimità ed amicizia; penso che ci fosse un forte affetto tra Kakashi, Asuma e Kurenai e che Kakashi abbia sofferto molto per la morte di Asuma; penso che Asuma meritasse di più (piango ancora se riguardo/rileggo quella parte della storia, lo confesso); e penso che spesso si sottovaluti l’intelligenza di Kakashi per sottolineare solo le sue capacità di combattente (sono convinta che Shikamaru sia più brillante di Kakashi, ma penso anche che lui sia abbastanza abile da poter battere Shikamaru a shōgi ogni tanto… diciamo un 40:60 per Shikamaru).  
Detto questo, ci saranno altre partite a shōgi? Oh, sì, decisamente sì. Insomma, Shikamaru è tra i miei personaggi preferiti e penso che lui e Kakashi siano affini sotto molti punti di vista, quindi aspettatevi uno sviluppo nella loro amicizia.  
Cos’altro? Ah, con questa storia (che tra l’altro non doveva diventare così malinconica ma ehi, ha fatto tutto lei, non è colpa mia, io ho solo battuto sui tasti) ho sforato di 60 parole il “tetto” delle 1000 ma non mi pareva il caso di separarla.


	9. Answer me Sincerely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura è appena tornata da una missione ANBU e riceve una visita inaspettata da uno dei membri del Team 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATA: Venerdì 29 Aprile - anno 4  
TITOLO: My Love, my Life - ABBA
> 
> Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Sai  
Characters: Haruno Sakura, Sai, Hatake Kakashi, Yamanaka Ino (mentioned)  
Additional Tags: Marriage proposal

Sakura era sdraiata sul divano mentre cercava di decidere se aveva abbastanza energie per mettersi a cucinare o se doveva semplicemente passare al locale all’incrocio e prendere un piatto di katsudon, quando il campanello del suo piccolo appartamento suonò. Ignorando i vari dolori, residuo della sua recente missione ANBU, la giovane andò ad aprire.

Sulla porta c’era Sai, gli occhi un po’ sgranati e i capelli scompigliati. Ma ciò che la preoccupò di più fu un taglio sul braccio e il fatto che fosse a piedi scalzi.

«Sai! Cos’è successo?» chiese, facendosi da parte e tirandolo all’interno senza troppe cerimonie. Lui non oppose resistenza.

«Ho litigato con Ino e mi ha detto di non farmi più rivedere».

Merda. I due erano andati a vivere insieme solo un paio di settimane prima, come poteva essere successo?

«Siediti», ordinò mentre lei correva a preparare il tè.

Mentre attendeva che l’acqua iniziasse a bollire tornò da Sai e gli sistemò il taglio, dando un’occhiata a tutto il resto giusto per sicurezza. S’arrischiò anche a chiedere come se lo fosse procurato: nella mente già si era figurata un lancio di kunai da parte di Ino ma venne rassicurata dal giovane che spiegò che aveva strusciato per sbaglio contro uno steccato con un chiodo divelto.

Quando la teiera iniziò a borbottare Sakura servì il tè al suo amico e si sedette nella poltrona di fronte a lui in paziente attesa di una spiegazione.

«Ha detto che vuole una famiglia con me», iniziò Sai, e la kunoichi quasi si strozzò col tè. Quei due stavano insieme da poco più di sei mesi e Ino parlava già di matrimonio? Non c’era da stupirsi che il giovane si fosse tirato indietro. «Vuole dei figli e vuole sposarsi. Ha detto non subito ma in un prossimo futuro, e mi ha chiesto se la pensavo come lei».

«Non dirmelo…»

«Le ho detto che non posso sposarla».

Bè, non poteva certo biasimarlo. Insomma, _sei mesi_! Ma quei due si erano girati attorno per almeno due anni e forse Sakura era di parte, forse non era un’esperta in amore, ma era convinta che formassero una coppia perfetta. Ino e Sai funzionavano bene insieme e per amore di entrambi doveva aiutarli a risolvere la questione.

«Merda, Sai», sospirò Sakura, massaggiandosi la fronte e pentendosi di non aver una bottiglia di sake a portata di mano. «Pensavo che l’amassi».

«La amo», confermò Sai.

«E allora cosa c’è che non va?» “_A parte il fatto che state insieme _da sei mesi_?_”

«Non ero mai stato ad un matrimonio prima dell’altro giorno e ho scoperto che serve un genitore, per la cerimonia, ed io non ho né padre né madre».

Forse Sakura era più stanca di quanto pensasse perché le ci volle una buona manciata di secondi per ricordare qualcosa che Ino le aveva detto un paio di mesi prima sul fatto che doveva partecipare al matrimonio di una cugina; a quanto pareva Sai l’aveva accompagnata.

«Oh, Sai, è tutto qui il problema? Va bene anche qualcuno che ne faccia le veci».

«Lo so, e non ho nessuno», ribatté Sai, il tono piatto. «L’unico a cui potrei chiedere è Kakashi-taichō ma è l’Hokage e non ha tempo per sciocchezze del genere».

«Per tutti gli dei, Sai, sei un idiota. Perché non glielo chiedi?»

Il ragazzo scosse il capo.

«Perché si sentirebbe in obbligo di dire di sì anche se in realtà non lo vuole».

Ora voleva _davvero _quel sake. Perché i suoi compagni di squadra erano tutti degli emeriti deficienti? Aveva deciso di non intervenire nella vita sentimentale di Naruto e Sasuke e lasciare che se la cavassero da soli e una parte di lei le intimava di fare lo stesso con Sai. Ma al contrario degli altri due, lui era venuto a chiedere aiuto e Sakura non glielo avrebbe negato.

Perciò, ignorando la stanchezza, poggiò la tazza sul tavolo, s’alzò e costrinse Sai a fare lo stesso. Poi con un criptico «Seguimi» uscì di casa e si avviò verso il palazzo dell’Hokage, l’amico al seguito.

Giunta davanti al pesante portone di legno dell’ufficio bussò piano. Era tardi ma sapeva che l’avrebbe trovato occupato. E infatti la voce di Kakashi li invitò ad entrare un secondo dopo. Il suo ex sensei era lì, seduto nella sua poltrona, la scrivania ingombra di carte e rotoli. C’era anche la fotografia del Team 7 originario, in un angolo, ben visibile nonostante le scartoffie. Sakura sorrideva ogni volta che la notava.

Gli occhi dell’Hokage si piegarono in un sorriso quando li vide.

«Sakura, Sai, a cosa devo la visita?»

«Sai deve chiederti una cosa», iniziò lei, avvicinandosi alla scrivania. «Ma devi promettere di rispondere sinceramente, non per qualche stupido senso del dovere, ok?»

«Prometto», rispose lui, chiudendo il rotolo su cui stava lavorando e posando gli occhi su Sai. «Cosa c’è, Sai? Di cosa hai bisogno?»

«Vorrei sposare Ino, un giorno», iniziò il ragazzo, il volto più pallido del solito, e per un attimo Sakura pensò che sarebbe svenuto. «Non ho genitori e volevo chiederti di fare tu le veci di mio padre, Kakashi-taichō».

L’Hokage spalancò gli occhi e rimase in silenzio. Sai lo prese come incipit per spiegare il perché della sua decisione.

«Naruto e Sakura e Yamato-taichō sono carissimi amici e mi hanno fatto sentire amato per la prima volta da quando Shin è morto», disse lui. «Ma quella volta prima della Guerra, quando mi hai chiesto di omettere informazioni a Danzo-sama e mi hai detto di avere fiducia in me… Ho capito cosa aveva provato Naruto quando Yondaime-sama gli aveva rivolto quelle stesse parole… Ho capito cosa vuol dire avere una famiglia, avere un padre e –»

La lunga tirata di Sai venne interrotta da Kakashi che s’alzò e girò attorno alla scrivania per andare dal ragazzo.

«Sei sicuro di volere me, Sai?» chiese, estremamente serio. Questi annuì, altrettanto serio, e Kakashi sorrise e gli posò una mano sulla spalla. «Allora, quando sarà il momento, sarò onorato di fare le veci di tuo padre. Ma non adesso. Sei troppo giovane».

Sai pareva genuinamente stupito di aver ricevuto una risposta affermativa, ma infine sorrise. Un sorriso vero, uno di quelli che aveva imparato a fare solo negli ultimi anni. E poi sprofondò in un inchino di ringraziamento.

«Perché i miei compagni di squadra sono tutti dei deficienti?» chiese ad alta voce Sakura strofinandosi le mani sul viso in un gesto disperato per nascondere le lacrime di commozione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so, anche con questa storia ho sforato un po’ le mille parole, ma insomma, sono troppo dolcini. È ispirata ad una domanda che avevo trovato su Tumblr riguardo a quella scena di Naruto Shippuden in cui Naruto chiede a Iruka di fare le veci di suo padre al matrimonio con Hinata; la domanda era se Sai avrebbe chiesto a Tenzō o a Kakashi di fargli da padre. Ci ho pensato parecchio e alla fine penso che avrebbe scelto Kakashi e non perché Yamato non sia importante per la crescita di Sai.


	10. I just Want you here Tonight Holding on to me so Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura ha preparato un regalo di compleanno per Kakashi ma ha paura della sua reazione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATA: Lunedì 15 Settembre - anno 7  
TITOLO: All I Want for Christmas is you - Mariah Carey
> 
> Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi  
Characters: Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi  
Additional Tags: Birthday present, Kotatsu

Sakura aveva preparato una sorpresa per Kakashi ed ora era un poco in ansia. Insomma, vivevano insieme già da più di sei mesi ed era stato proprio lui a chiederle di trasferirsi lì, il Natale precedente, ma a volte aveva paura di spaventarlo. Dopotutto il suo compagno aveva vissuto da solo per la quasi totalità della sua vita e nel corso degli anni aveva perso così tante persone. Non era all’oscuro dei fantasmi del suo passato – anche se non poteva nemmeno dire di conoscere ogni sua ombra – e sapeva che Kakashi stava cercando di lasciarseli alle spalle, soprattutto nella loro vita di coppia. Ma questo non le impediva di preoccuparsi. Soprattutto nei primi mesi della relazione era spesso rimasta sveglia a pensare, a valutare le sue azioni, a chiedersi se non lo stesse spingendo troppo a fare cose che non desiderava. Era incoraggiante il fatto che, le volte in cui aveva esposto i suoi dubbi, il suo compagno l’aveva rassicurata. Ciò non le impediva comunque di preoccuparsi.

Quello era uno dei giorni pieni di dubbi.

Era una cosa a cui pensava da molto, il kotatsu. Aveva un mucchio di bei ricordi legati a quell’oggetto, con la sua famiglia e con gli Yamanaka, e più recentemente con Naruto e Sai, e voleva costruire nuovi ricordi con Kakashi. Così qualche settimana prima aveva iniziato a dare un’occhiata in un paio di negozi e infine aveva trovato il tavolo perfetto, non troppo grande così che non sembrasse vuoto quando fossero stati solo loro due, ma abbastanza da accogliere anche i loro amici. Con un po’ di volontà ci sarebbe stato il Team 7 al completo e sarebbe pure avanzato spazio.

Così l’aveva acquistato e, sebbene fosse ancora presto per l’utilizzo, l’aveva fatto consegnare per il compleanno di Kakashi. L’aveva posizionato nella stanza coi tatami accanto al salotto, aveva sistemato la coperta ed i cuscini e le sedie ed era tremendamente soddisfatta del risultato. L’aveva anche acceso un momento per assicurarsi che funzionasse correttamente e, se non fosse stato per le temperature ancora più che miti, probabilmente sarebbe rimasta lì sotto fino a sera.

Infine, quando il cielo era ormai quasi nero, la porta d’ingresso era scattata e Sakura aveva abbandonato il romanzo che stava leggendo ed era andata incontro al suo uomo, salutandolo con un bacio.

«Hai una faccia strana, Sakura-chan», disse subito Kakashi, scrutandola intensamente. «Cos’è successo?»

«Non è successo niente», ribatté lei, imbronciandosi un poco.

«Allora cos’è quella faccetta?»

«È la mia faccia. È sempre così, la mia faccia. Hai qualche problema?» Sakura si morse la lingua. A quanto pareva era più agitata di quanto pensasse per la faccenda del kotatsu. Doveva darsi una calmata. «Scusa. È solo che… non so quale sarà la tua reazione al regalo di compleanno che ti ho fatto», confessò infine.

«È una cosa così brutta?» chiese Kakashi, inarcando un sopracciglio e al contempo sollevando una mano per scostare la maschera. Era un gesto che aveva iniziato a fare quando la loro relazione era iniziata e Sakura lo interpretava per quello che era: un gesto di fiducia, un gesto di apertura. Era il modo dell’Hokage di aprirsi a lei e dimostrarle che l’amava.

Perciò Sakura scosse il capo e lo prese per mano, trascinandolo verso il salottino.

«Un kotatsu?» chiese Kakashi quando vide il tavolo. «È questo il regalo? Perché dovrei reagire male per un kotatsu?»

«Perché a quanto pare penso troppo. Ignora ciò che ho detto», sospirò lei, sentendosi tremendamente stupida per aver sprecato un pomeriggio ad inquietarsi inutilmente.

«Sakura…»

La donna sospirò e gli spiegò ciò che la sua mente aveva partorito, la sua preoccupazione di essere invadente e di spingerlo troppo in direzioni che non erano nelle sue corde.

Alla fine della spiegazione Kakashi si chinò e le baciò la fronte con esasperata tenerezza.

«Sei una donna così intelligente eppure a volte ti comporti da sciocca», sussurrò, addolcendo le parole carezzandole la guancia con la mano ruvida e calda.

«Ho avuto un buon insegnante, in questo», borbottò Sakura non riuscendo però a trattenere un sorriso sollevato.

Anche Kakashi sorrise prima di scoccarle un rapido bacio sulle labbra.

«Ignorerò il tuo velato insulto perché muoio dalla voglia di provare il kotatsu».

«Ti piace, allora?»

«Moltissimo. È l’ideale per leggere in inverno», le assicurò lui prendendole la mano ed avviandosi verso l’oggetto. «E mi piacerà di più se ti siederai lì con me».

«Non potresti liberarti di me nemmeno se volessi».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non so da voi, ma da me ha iniziato a fare davvero freddo e ogni volta che l'inverno s'intensifica non faccio che pensare ai kotatsu, alla bellezza del cenare insieme sotto una coperta calda, circondati d'amore, mentre fuori nevica e fa freddo.


	11. If you Show me to the Sugar Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentre fuori nevica e Kakashi e Sakura sono chiusi in casa, la giovane decide di giocare un po' col suo compagno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATA: Domenica 4 Febbraio - anno 6  
TITOLO: Lollipop (Candyman) - Aqua
> 
> Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi  
Characters: Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, Yamanaka Ino (mentioned), Inuzuka Kiba (mentioned)  
Additional Tags: Lingerie, Gifts

Sakura aveva il capo appoggiato al petto nudo di Kakashi che si sollevava in movimenti lenti e ritmici, rasserenanti; con una mano gli sfiorava la pelle e l’intricato intreccio di cicatrici seguendo il ritmo del suo cuore. Kakashi la stringeva a sé e giocava coi suoi capelli sfiorando ogni tanto la pelle nuda della spalla.

Fuori nevicava e Sakura non riusciva a trovare un modo migliore per passare una notte fredda d’inverno se non tra le braccia dell’uomo che amava… e se Shikamaru aveva ragione (e di solito l’aveva) la nevicata sarebbe stata tremenda e con un po’ di fortuna Kakashi avrebbe potuto prendersi la mattinata libera il giorno seguente. E non era una cosa che faceva spesso perché sorprendentemente Kakashi era un Hokage coscienzioso e puntuale, cosa quest’ultima che non era stata certo la sua qualità principale da jōnin.

Perciò Sakura voleva godersi il più possibile quelle ore insieme e in tranquillità, senza ANBU nascosti in un angolo ad osservarli, senza il rischio di una chiamata urgente dall’ufficio. Ma al contempo Sakura aveva voglia di giocare un po’ con Kakashi e sapeva esattamente cosa poteva servire allo scopo.

Poco meno di tre settimane prima Ino era passata a prendere un tè a casa sua e, insieme ai soliti dango, aveva portato anche una borsa di _Shizuki’s Secret_; Sakura aveva sbirciato rapidamente all’interno e aveva guardato la sua amica con le sopracciglia inarcate. Ino aveva scrollato le spalle e l’aveva accusata di avere intimo noioso. Era vero, naturalmente: il suo cassetto della biancheria non era nulla di speciale, solo reggiseni e slip di cotone. Non è che non avesse provato a prendere in considerazione di rendere più… maturo il suo intimo, semplicemente si trovava più comoda così. Aveva comprato un tanga quando aveva sedici anni e si era stupita che qualcuno riuscisse a tollerarlo: personalmente l’aveva ritenuto una forma di tortura sadica. E aveva provato il pizzo, un paio d’anni dopo, ma aveva scoperto che le irritava tremendamente la pelle mentre lavorava in ospedale. Per non parlare poi di quando si trovava in missione o si allenava. No, fosse stato per lei l’intimo di cotone sarebbe stato l’unico venduto in tutta Konoha e l’unico autorizzato dall’Hokage per i ninja del Villaggio.

Non che nel suo cassetto non ci fosse altro che cotone, no. Durante la loro relazione Kiba le aveva regalato un completino di seta e pizzo, fatto più di trasparenze che di stoffa, e lei l’aveva indossato per fargli piacere. Una volta. Poi l’aveva nascosto sul fondo del cassetto nella speranza che il detto “lontano dagli occhi, lontano dal cuore” valesse anche per la biancheria. Fortunatamente si erano lasciati di comune accordo solo qualche giorno dopo perciò non aveva dovuto pensare a qualche scusa per non usare più il suo regalo. Tuttavia, nonostante la scomodità del tanga e del reggiseno, Sakura aveva apprezzato molto l’espressione sul volto di Kiba quando si era presentata in camera con solo quello addosso. Ed era esattamente quella l’espressione che voleva vedere a Kakashi. Ma voleva anche arrivarci per gradi.

Senza smettere di accarezzargli il petto lanciò la sua esca.

«Ino dice che ti farò passare la voglia di fare sesso con me se continuo ad indossare biancheria da dodicenne», buttò lì con voce noncurante, sollevando il viso abbastanza per guardare in faccia il suo personalissimo cuscino vivente.

«Difficile che accada», assicurò Kakashi con un sorriso. «La tua sarebbe biancheria da dodicenne?» chiese poi, sollevando un sopracciglio e Sakura annuì. «E quale sarebbe la biancheria da ventiduenne, allora?»

Bingo. Kakashi aveva appena abboccato alla sua esca.

«Non hai visto nel cassetto il regalo che mi ha fatto tre settimane fa?» L’uomo scosse il capo e lei sospirò lasciando il calore delle sue braccia per avvicinarsi alla cassettiera a qualche passo dal letto. «Onestamente pensavo frugassi costantemente tra la mia biancheria…» lo punzecchiò un po’, il tono serio ma il sorriso sulle labbra (non che Kakashi potesse vederla in volto da quella posizione).

La sua frecciatina ottenne la risposta che desiderava: l’uomo alle sue spalle sbuffò e il letto cigolò appena mentre cambiava posizione.

«Solo perché leggo _Ichia Icha_ non significa che io sia un pervertito. Sono un adulto, Sakura, non un quindicenne arrapa- oh».

Dopo aver trovato ciò che cercava Sakura si era voltata presentando al suo compagno i due pezzi di raso rosso. Onestamente doveva ammettere che Ino non aveva preso nulla di osceno: il reggiseno era semplice, con le coppe coperte di pizzo, mentre il pezzo sotto era uno slip con una trasparenza ammiccante sul davanti. E a giudicare dall’espressione di shockata meraviglia sul volto di Kakashi, forse la sua amica aveva un po’ ragione.

«Mi stai immaginando con questo addosso, vero?» chiese lei con voce severa, ma le guance le dolevano per lo sforzo di trattenere un sorriso.

Kakashi si mise a sedere portando un ginocchio al petto e si schiarì la gola, gli occhi che dardeggiavano tra il suo volto e il completino che Sakura teneva ancora davanti a sé mentre evidentemente cercava di non soffermarsi troppo sul suo corpo nudo… senza successo.

«Se dicessi di sì cosa faresti?»

«Bè, sarebbe un peccato lasciare un regalo ad ammuffire in un angolo, no?» iniziò Sakura lentamente. «Potrei provarlo, tanto per vedere se Ino ha azzeccato la taglia…»

«Immagino che sia pura e semplice cortesia», confermò lui, il volto serio.

Sakura annuì e senza distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi occhi grigi s’infilò gli slip e poi agganciò il reggiseno mentre Kakashi la osservava come se lui fosse stato un falco e lei un pesciolino nel fiume.

«Allora, che ne dici? Mi sta bene addosso?» chiese infine, girando un po’ su sé stessa e dandogli una visione completa del suo corpo fasciato di raso (e doveva ammetterlo, la sensazione del tessuto sulla pelle era un po’ strana ma tutto sommato piacevole).

«Benissimo», assicurò Kakashi abbassando la gamba che aveva tenuto piegata al petto, permettendo così a Sakura di vedere quanto in effetti apprezzasse la vista. «Ma sono sicuro che ti starà meglio quando te l’avrò tolto», aggiunse con la voce un po’ roca, gli occhi che brillavano di qualcosa che non era divertimento.

«Che ne dici di verificare la tua teoria?» lo incitò Sakura, avvicinandosi al bordo del letto con lentezza, ancheggiando un po’ più del necessario.

Un secondo dopo i due pezzi di raso erano stati gettati da qualche parte nella stanza buia e lei era di nuovo tra le braccia forti di Kakashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Di nuovo ho sforato il tetto di mille parole, sorry.  
La storia è liberamente tratta dal mio cassetto della biancheria che, come quello di Sakura, è pieno di slip e reggiseni di cotone senza frizzi e lazzi. Anche se recentemente ho aggiunto al mio guardaroba qualche capo un po' più, mmm, maturo? Sexy? Insomma, ci siamo capiti. E forse sarò strana io, ma seriamente i tanga per me sono strumenti di tortura. Viva gli slip, viva il cotone, viva la comodità.  
Ah, ho una specie di sequel di questa storia in lavorazione su drive (che si chiama "Look out the Window at that Storm" perché sì, Shikamaru aveva ragione e la tempesta era davvero terribile e Konoha si risveglia con tipo un metro di neve e nessuno che può uscire di casa) ma sto cercando di decidere se fare una storia breve o trasformarla in una one shot con un po' di smut. Vedremo.


	12. Hey Baby, I Think I Wanna Marry you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo il matrimonio di Shino e Hinata, Sakura e Kakashi tornano a casa ed hanno una conversazione piuttosto seria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATA: Domenica 9 Novembre - anno 7  
TITOLO: Marry you - Bruno Mars
> 
> Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Aburame Shino/Hinata Hyuga (mentioned)  
Characters: Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, Aburame Shino (mentioned), Hinata Hyuga (mentioned), Inuzuka Kiba (mentioned), Yuhi Kurenai (mentioned)  
Additional Tags: Marriage proposal

«È stato un bel matrimonio».

Sakura sorrise mentre buttava in un angolo del tatami il suo vestito, troppo stanca per portarlo nella lavanderia del piano di sotto. Avrebbe tanto voluto farsi una doccia per togliersi di dosso la stanchezza della giornata ma erano le tre del mattino passate e decise che ci avrebbe pensato al risveglio. Perciò si limitò a buttare a terra anche la lingerie che aveva indossato tutto il giorno per pescare dal cassetto un paio di morbidi slip di cotone ed una vecchia maglietta di Kakashi che aveva iniziato ad usare come pigiama quando, all’inizio della loro relazione, lui gliel’aveva prestata una notte in cui era rimasta a dormire a casa sua.

«Sì, lo è stato», disse mentre iniziava la sua routine per andare a letto e, a giudicare dai fruscii attorno a lei, Kakashi stava facendo esattamente la stessa cosa. «Hinata e Shino erano radiosi e non credo di aver mai visto Kurenai-san così felice».

«Hai ragione; è da prima della morte di Asuma che non la vedevo così serena. Per lei quei ragazzi sono come dei figli», convenne Kakashi passandole accanto e scoccandole un bacio sulla guancia. Lei gli toccò il naso con un dito pieno di crema idratante.

«Sono contenta. E anche Kiba sembrava molto su di giri», buttò lì, perché aveva una teoria e sperava di confrontarsi con Kakashi. Ma questi non abboccò all’esca e si limitò a dire qualcosa sul “sono i suoi compagni di squadra”. Poi la lasciò sola per andare in bagno.

Quando tornò, Sakura si era già sepolta tra le coperte e lui le si sdraiò accanto aprendo le braccia per permetterle di accoccolarsi al suo fianco, con la testa posata sul suo petto nudo. Stavano insieme da tre anni ma ogni volta si stupiva di quanto la pelle di Kakashi fosse bollente; era come avere una coperta elettrica a letto, e per di più ecologica. Anche se doveva ammettere che la cosa diventava problematica durante i mesi estivi.

E mentre giaceva tra le braccia del suo uomo ripensò alla giornata trascorsa, a tutto ciò che le era passato per la mente nelle quattordici ore di festa di nozze.

E Sakura decise di dire ciò che pensava ormai da qualche mese.

«Sai, dovremmo sposarci prima che tu diventi troppo vecchio per queste cose».

* * *

«Sai, dovremmo sposarci prima che tu diventi troppo vecchio per queste cose».

Il cuore di Kakashi perse un colpo.

«Cosa?»

Sakura si sollevò a sedere e lo guardò con espressione tranquilla, come se non avesse appena sganciato una bomba. Si portò le ginocchia al petto e si mise a tormentare con le dita il bordo della coperta.

«Che c’è? Non ho detto nulla di strano», spiegò la donna scrollando lievemente le spalle. «Stiamo insieme da tre anni, conviviamo da uno, la nostra relazione è seria, ci conosciamo, ci amiamo. Penso che il matrimonio sia la naturale evoluzione di quello che c’è fra noi».

Kakashi sapeva di dover dire qualcosa ma sentiva la gola riarsa come se fosse rimasto per giorni nel deserto di Suna senz’acqua potabile. Con fatica riuscì a mettersi a sedere mentre Sakura continuava a giocare con la stoffa.

«E poi forse vorremo dei figli, un giorno, e sarebbe sconveniente per l’Hokage avere figli al di fuori del matrimonio», continuò imperterrita lei, voce e volto ancora pacati (e Kakashi si domandò se anche Sakura sentisse dentro di sé le viscere contrarsi e il cuore sfarfallare come stava accadendo a lui). «Cosa ne pensi?» chiese infine lei scrutandolo attentamente.

Kakashi deglutì, radunando i pensieri, cercando di leggere nelle sue emozioni. Poi aprì la bocca e lasciò uscire la prima cosa che gli passava per la mente.

«Non so se voglio figli. Non sono bravo coi bambini». Kami-sama, aveva biascicato, vero? Patetico.

«Ok, va bene, anche io non so se voglio figli. E sicuramente non li voglio adesso», ribatté Sakura, scrollando le spalle. «Ma tutto il resto rimane vero… se lo vuoi anche tu, ovviamente».

Il Rokudaime sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte proprio come un vecchio gufo.

«Se voglio cosa?»

«Sposarmi», sbuffò Sakura, lasciando finalmente la coperta per posargli una mano fresca sulla guancia spinosa di barba. «Vuoi sposarmi, Kakashi?»

«Oh. Sì», riuscì a dire infine, sentendosi tremendamente stupido ma sollevato quando sentì che tutte quelle strane emozioni stavano lasciando il posto ad una sola. «Sì, ti sposo».

E lei sorrise, un sorriso radioso, sconvolgente, uno di quelli che l’avevano fatto innamorare perdutamente di lei anni prima. Poi si sporse e lo baciò teneramente.

«Bene. E adesso buonanotte». E si sdraiò sul fianco dandogli la schiena.

Kakashi sbatté le palpebre come un gufo; di nuovo. Aspetta che?

«Ehi, non puoi chiedermi di sposarti e poi rimetterti a dormire e basta!»

«Kakashi, sono quasi le quattro del mattino, fra cinque ore devo essere al lavoro, ed anche tu: certo che posso rimettermi a dormire. Ne riparleremo domani».

«Haruno. Sakura» tuonò, cercando di mettere nella voce tutta l’autorità di cui era capace. Tutto ciò che ottenne fu che la sua fidanzata (oh, com’era bella quella parola. Moriva dalla voglia di pronunciarla ad alta voce per assaporarne appieno ogni sillaba sulla lingua) si girò verso di lui.

«Oh, a proposito, intendo mantenere il mio cognome, da sposata», chiarì lei tranquillamente. «Non che “Hatake” non mi piaccia, ma io rimarrò “Haruno”. Giusto perché tu lo sappia. E adesso buonanotte».

«Ma –»

«Ho detto buonanotte», ripeté Sakura.

«Ma dobbiamo parlare di –»

«Buonanotte, Hokage-sama».

E capendo l’antifona Kakashi spense la luce e tornò ad allungarsi accanto alla donna, passandole un braccio attorno alla vita e tirandola verso di sé fino a far aderire completamente i loro corpi. Poi, il volto affondato tra il collo e i capelli, le labbra appoggiate alla sua pelle morbida, sorrise e sussurrò un “buonanotte”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono decisamente convinta che Sakura sia il tipo di persona da fare la proposta di matrimonio al suo compagno (o compagna).


	13. No Wonder your Heart Feels it’s Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura sta male da giorni e Kakashi riesce a convincerla a recarsi in ospedale per un controllo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATA: Venerdì 1 Ottobre - anno 9  
TITOLO: Ever Ever After - Carrie Underwood
> 
> Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi  
Characters: Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, Masumoto Yūki (OC), Nara Shikamaru  
Additional Tags: pregnancy

Sakura studiava le sue analisi del sangue ad occhi sgranati, nelle orecchie il rumore sordo del suo cuore che batteva a 120 di frequenza. Tachicardia. Seriamente? Se non fosse stata così presa da ciò che i suoi occhi le trasmettevano si sarebbe vergognata di sé stessa. Ma quel foglio che stringeva tra le mani quasi a strapparlo aveva appena risucchiato tutto il suo raziocinio.

Un movimento alla periferia del suo campo visivo la ridestò parzialmente dal suo stato confusionale.

«Congratulazioni Sakura-shishō!» cinguettò Yūki mentre saltellava sul posto e batteva le mani come una bambina.

«Non è possibile. Era solo un’indigestione…» balbettò Sakura, più a sé stessa che alla giovane davanti a lei.

«I valori non mentono, sensei, me l’hai insegnato tu».

«Era un’indigestione», ripeté la kunoichi, troppo shockata per sentirsi stupida o imbarazzata.

«Shishō… Sakura…» la chiamò la sua ex allieva, la voce dolce, il sorriso scomparso, gli occhi incerti. «Sai che ci sono altre… possibilità… se tu e Rokudaime-sama non volete –»

«Yūki, ti prego, non farne parola con nessuno, _nessuno_», la interruppe Sakura, incurante di ciò che la giovane stava dicendo. In quel momento aveva bisogno di una sola cosa, di una sola _persona_, e ne aveva bisogno subito. «Io… devo andare», aggiunse, già praticamente fuori dalla porta.

«Sakura-shishō, aspe-»

Ma Sakura non sentiva nulla. Doveva andare da Kakashi, subito.

* * *

Kakashi non riusciva a concentrarsi sul suo lavoro. Shikamaru l’aveva notato subito e, dopo un paio d’ore e molte occhiate preoccupate, era entrato nell’ufficio ed aveva depositato la shogiban sulla scrivania interrompendo le sue attività. Peccato che non riuscisse a concentrarsi nemmeno sul gioco, troppo perso nei suoi pensieri e preoccupazioni.

«Hokage-sama!»

Kakashi sollevò lo sguardo dai pezzi di legno dello shogi e si trovò a fissare uno Shikamaru abbastanza nervoso.

«Uh?» Con uno sforzo immane il Rokudaime si costrinse a pensare a cosa stavano facendo. Senza troppo successo. «Cosa c’è?»

«Sei distratto, oggi. È la quarta volta che ti chiamo».

Oh, davvero? Non se ne era minimamente accorto. Gran ninja, davvero.

«Mmm, perdonami», disse mentre si sfregava una mano sugli occhi nella speranza di scacciare un po’ di quell’angoscia che gli attanagliava il petto.

«C'è qualcosa che non va?»

«No, no. Nulla…» mentì e per buona misura tentò di rafforzare le sue parole con un sorriso ma il cipiglio di Shikamaru gli disse che aveva fallito. Perciò sospirò. «Ok, Sakura è andata in ospedale presto, questa mattina. Doveva fare delle analisi perché sono un paio di settimane che non sta bene».

Dire che non stava bene era un eufemismo. In realtà era stata malissimo e, quella testarda, non aveva voluto prendere qualche giorno di vacanza dall’ospedale. Ma dopo quasi venti giorni di malessere era almeno riuscito a convincerla a fare un check-up completo da Yūki-chan.

«E tu sei preoccupato che sia qualcosa di grave», dedusse Shikamaru, ora l’espressione più dolce.

«Puoi forse biasimarmi?»

Il “visto che finora chiunque abbia mai amato è morto” rimase non detto ma qualcosa passò nello sguardo del giovane e Kakashi seppe che aveva capito perfettamente il sottinteso… dopotutto era al suo fianco da anni, ormai, e lo conosceva piuttosto bene (cosa che a volte lo preoccupava e lo indispettiva).

«Kakashi-sensei, tu –»

Ma l’Hokage non seppe mai cosa stava per dire il suo assistente perché all’improvviso la pesante porta di legno dell’ufficio si aprì con un botto e Kakashi si ritrovò immediatamente affiancato da due ANBU mentre Shikamaru si voltava per affrontare il pericolo, le mani intrecciate, l’ombra che si allungava.

Sulla porta c’era Sakura, il volto pallido.

«Kakashi!»

L’uomo s’affrettò a girare attorno alla scrivania, la preoccupazione che l’inondava, mentre i due ANBU tornavano a nascondersi nell’ombra e Shikamaru si scostava di lato per lasciare loro un po’ di privacy pur rimanendo in guardia.

«Sakura, stai bene? Cos’hanno detto in ospedale?»

La donna non rispose ma gli mise in mano quello che era evidentemente il foglio delle analisi. Le sue mani piccole e forti tremavano.

L’Hokage scrutò attentamente la carta, l’ansia che saliva.

«Cosa sto guardando?» chiese dopo un momento, incerto. Per quello che poteva vedere non c’era nulla di anormale nei valori di pressione, glicemia eccetera. Ma era anche vero che non riconosceva buona parte delle sigle che stava leggendo.

Lei ancora non parlò ma indicò un numero accanto alla scritta “beta hCG”. Lui lo studiò cercando di ripescare nella sua memoria i pochi studi medici che aveva affrontato. Nulla. Il vuoto assoluto.

«Scusa, ancora non –»

«Sono incinta», sputò fuori sua moglie tutto a un tratto.

«Ah, bello».

E tutto si fece buio.

* * *

Kakashi riaprì gli occhi per trovarsi davanti il volto di Sakura, una mano fresca e illuminata di verde appoggiata alla sua fronte.

«Oh. Ciao», lo salutò quando si accorse che era sveglio.

«Sei incinta», disse Kakashi mettendosi a sedere ed ignorando il dolore alla testa.

Sakura sospirò.

«Sì. Io… Sei felice?»

Il cuore di Kakashi si spezzò mentre vedeva il dubbio e la paura in quegli occhi verdi. Davvero Sakura pensava così male di lui? Ok, non avevano parlato granché dell’argomento figli, ma quando era capitato… oh, ma certo. Che idiota che era. L’unica volta che ne avevano parlato era stato quando lei gli aveva chiesto di sposarla, quasi due anni prima, e per non spaventarla aveva detto che non era particolarmente desideroso di riprodursi. Il che era anche vero; non aveva mai desiderato figli (forse anche perché aveva sempre pensato che sarebbe morto in missione molto prima di raggiungere l’età che aveva) ed essersi innamorato di Sakura non aveva cambiato la cosa. Ciò che era cambiato era che ora gli capitava di _pensare _alla cosa, o di vedere qualche bimbo e immaginare a come sarebbe stato un figlio suo e di Sakura; non gli era mai successo prima. Perciò appoggiò la fronte a quella di sua moglie e le prese la mano mentre con l’altra le accarezzava la guancia.

«Potrei essere un padre orribile», sussurrò, ignorando le presenze nella stanza: quel momento era solo per lui e Sakura e non voleva perdere tempo a cacciare Shikamaru e gli ANBU. «Ma voglio essere padre di ogni figlio che vorrai darmi».

E il sorriso sbocciò sulle labbra della donna che si sporse per baciarlo lievemente sulle labbra prima di mettersi a ridere.

«Cosa c’è?» le chiese lui, incuriosito.

«Ora dovremo togliere i ganci e le carrucole dal soffitto, vero?»

E Kakashi rise e rise e poi pianse stringendo a sé la donna che amava, consapevole che la loro vita stava per cambiare per sempre. Felicità e terrore che si facevano largo dentro di lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Di nuovo ho sforato un po' le 1000 parole. ormai sta diventando un abitudine.  
Ci sono un paio di riferimenti ad altre storie di "This Is Us" e spero si siano colti.  
La storia è ispirata a questo post che ho trovato su tumblr una vita fa e che ho salvato senza link (ma prima o poi lo ritroverò):  
Sakura stood in front of Kakashi, whose head was still pointed towards the documents on his desk. “I’m pregnant,” she blurted out.  
“That’s nice,” Kakashi said. Not even a half-second later, he pitched over, crashing to the ground with a loud thump.


End file.
